mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Roller Coaster of Love
Roller Coaster of Love is the 27th episode of My Candy Love - High School Life. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary Coming soon... Quest Items Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode27-Castiel and Priya.jpeg Illustration-Episode27-Nathaniel and Priya.jpeg Illustration-Episode27-Lysander and Priya.jpeg Illustration-Episode27-Armin and Priya.jpeg Illustration-Episode27-Ken and Priya.jpeg Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 27 (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your love’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1: Priya’s Arrival PART 2: Candy Solidarity Day! PART 3: Priya’s True Self ---- S U M M A R Y ---- P A R T 1 Priya’s Arrival ---- In this episode, you can unlock 5 different illustrations. Getting them depends on your dialogue choices! After the picnic, it’s time to decide how you feel… Which boy do you really like? It’s almost time to admit how you feel. To do this, you’ll first have to deal with the new student, who has quite a few talents. ➜ Choosing your favorite boy. At the beginning of the episode, the boy with whom you have the highest L'o'M is automatically chosen as your favorite. However, you can always choose another boy if your L'o'M with him is at least 80. ➜ Go home with Lysander / Castiel / Nathaniel / Armin / Kentin. Go in front of your apartment to finish the day after the picnic. ➜ Join Rosa at the café. It’s time to have a little talk with your friend Rosa... En route, you meet Alexy who tells you about what going to do that day. ➜ Go to your bedroom. Go back to your bedroom; this is where you can purchase the episode outfit. ➜ It's a new day. Go to school. The other students bring you back to reality. The new student has arrived! It’s time to get to know her. ➜ Try to run into the new student before class. Before meeting the new student, you can run into Violette, Peggy or Castiel in the hall. ➜ Go to class. Go to Classroom B where you will learn more about Priya. ➜ Talk with Priya. You’ll find Priya with Violette after having talked to Iris, Lysander and Kentin. ➜ Accompany Priya to the shops in town. If you choose to do so, guide Priya to the shops in town. If you don’t choose to show her the way, you will advance directly to the next objective. ➜ Go to your bedroom. It’s time to resume the happenings of the day! ---- P A R T 2 Candy Solidarity Day! ---- ➜ Go back to school. You go early to school to study in the new room: The library. ➜ Accompany Violette and help her find Ms. Delanay. You need to first go to the science room, then to Hallway 2. This objective will only appear for those who choose to help Violette. ➜ Go study in the library. ➜ Go to science class. ➜ Find Castiel / Nathaniel / Kentin / Lysander / Armin. After having met Capucine, and maybe certain boys, you need to find Lysander in one of the classrooms, whether he is your crush or not. For those who chose to declare their love for another Nathaniel, Castiel, Armin or Kentin, go to Hallway 2 after having spoken to Lysander. ➜ Help Nathaniel to transport the school manuals. If you unlock this objective, you must validate it before you find the boy you like. To do this, go to the science room. This objective only appears for those who chose to do it. ➜ Try to find Lysander's notebook. It's been a while! Lysander’s notebook is well hidden! “Trying” isn’t succeeding. Someone may have found it before you. You’ll have to meet Iris, Mr. Faraize and the principal before being able to join Lysander. ➜ Return Lysander's notebook to him. This objective is only available for those who found the notebook, of course. Otherwise, you will pass to the next objective. ➜ Join Rosa at the park. It’s time for some girl talk! ➜ Walk around the school to take your mind off things. You need to talk to Capucine and to Kentin, who seems to need some help… But are you the best person to help him? ➜ Get some fresh air. Go to the courtyard where you can talk with Rosa. Nevertheless, if you pass by the science room, you may unlock an extra dialogue with your favorite guy. ➜ Go to the gym! You have volleyball class. Something unexpected happens at the end of class! It’s time to learn a little more about Priya. ➜ Go buy a new volleyball net at the Dollar Shop. Choose your words wisely with Priya! She might just leave you to handle things on your own. ➜ Go back to the gym in the school to put the net away. ---- P A R T 3 Priya’s True Self ---- ➜ Find Priya! Your rival is in one of the hallways. Tell her to be discreet! ➜ Spend some time with the other students. You have to talk to Alexy then Kim, either at the gardening club or in one of the classrooms. This objective is complete only after you validate the following and have a surprise conversation with Amber and Charlotte. ➜ Look for Nathaniel. You’ll find Nathaniel in the Student Council room or in the staircase. ➜Warn Priya that Amber is after her... Or not! Go to Classroom A where you can choose to warn Priya about the pests’ plan… Or not. ➜ Talk to Nina then go home. Walk around the city until you find Nina. ➜ Motivate yourself and go back to school. For this objective, you will have to decide once and for all if you are going to help Priya against Amber and her friends, or if you are going to pretend that nothing is going on. ➜ Quick! Find Priya before Amber can execute her plan! This objective is available for those who choose to help Priya. You will have to talk to Nathaniel in the Student Council room before unlocking one last dialogue. ➜ Try to avoid Priya and Amber. This objective is available for those who choose to not help Priya. You will have to talk to Nathaniel in the Student Council room before unlocking one last dialogue. ---- That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 28! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Nathaniel' NOTE: Nathaniel's date illustration is dependent on how Candy responds to Violette and Melody, so be sure to look at their sections here on the guide to ensure you choose the correct response. | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Castiel' NOTE: Castiel's date illustration is dependent on how Candy responds to Priya, so be sure to look at her section here on the guide to ensure you choose the correct response. | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Lysander' NOTE: In order to get Lysander's illustration, when he asks for help finding his notebook, DO NOT pick it up. Allow Priya to find it and give it to him instead. | anB = B. Could you see yourself leaving here? }} ---- 'Alexy' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Armin' NOTE: Armin's date illustration is dependent on how Candy responds to Priya, so be sure to look at her section to ensure you choose the correct response. | anB = }} ---- 'Kentin' | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = B. Ugh, I understand. I would do the same if I were you. | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Rosalya' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Melody' | anB = }}---- 'Violette' | anB = }}---- 'Capucine' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Priya' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Peggy' | anB = | anC = | anD = | anE = }} Trivia General *This isn't the first time Amber has considered forcibly cutting someone's hair; she previously considered doing it to Deborah in Episode 15, though she didn't go through with it. *Originally, this episode would revolve around Candy trying to come to terms with her feelings for whoever was her highest L'o'M. Due to many people not having their favorite guy as their highest, however, this was changed so that you get to choose which boy Candy will pursue as long as their L'o'M is at least 80. If your Candy has less than 80 L'o'M with all the boys, though, she will pursue whichever boy has the highest. Bloopers *In this episode, you unlock a new accessible area in the school - the Library, which is located on the right side of the staircase. In Episode 17, when looking for information with Lysander and Armin, the library is said to be located upstairs. It is also mentioned that the library and the media room are two separate rooms, while the Library you unlock at this point has computers in it as well. *For the illustration of Lysander, it shows his outer coat's sleeves going up to his wrists, where it actually only goes up to his elbows, with his inner shirt going up to his wrists. Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index